Move
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: yaoi. injured and seperated from their friends, two of the rekai must find a way to get out before they are killed. But its hard to survive when one of you is knocked out cold, while the other has broken legs


I own nothing. But man I wish I could borrow some of Kuwabara's hair gel for a chemistry project! That stuff has to be strong to-  
Yusuke: Focus! Hey! Get to writing.  
Oh...my bad.  
Artist: Switchfoot Title: Dare You To Move

1234

Drums echoed off the walls...

Where were the drums coming from?

"Oh there in my ears..."

The figure's face twisted in disgust as they heard their own raspy voice. Flailing around in the darkness a figure let his hands feel around, looking for anything he recognized. His hand landed in someone's hair, and a hand, not his own grabbed his wrist.

/Welcome to the planet/

"H-Hiei?"

"Oh...it's you." An annoyed sigh, "What did you think you were doing?"

"I couldn't see so I was feeling around and..."

"What? You-"

"Sshh...someone's coming...I feel them."

"DamXt Kuwabara! Don't you try and change the subject!"

/Welcome to existence/

Hiei fell silent when he heard the sound of feet on stone. He frowned to himself when he heard a soft 'I told you,' from Kuwabara's direction. Hiei jerked the human from the ground, hearing Kuwabara grumble as he'd been jerked so abruptly off the ground.

The two, not so good friends, say close to one another listening to the foot steps. The cave echoed the steps and Hiei found it impossible to tell where they were coming from. He sulked as he realized he'd half to rely on Kuwabara.

"There are two of 'em....heading strait at us."

Another minute and Kuwabara's sword was at a figure's throat, and Hiei had grabbed the other one, twisting his arm around his back.

"Hiei you have two seconds before I turn around, and kick your aXs!"

"Hello Kuwabara, is this how you greet everyone?"

Kuwabara sighed smiling, lowering his sword, "I'm sorry Kurama. Hey Urameshi!" Yusuke smiled at his best friend, and smacked Hiei upside the head snapping, "That hurt!" Hiei glared at him, and griped, "How are we going to get out of here?"

/Everyone's here/

Yusuke charged up his rei gun, and held out his hand lighting the area around him. "Well there's a tunnel that way, and another that way..." Yusuke turned and craned his neck, and gave out a loud whistle. "That's 17 tunnels, Kuwabara it's up to you." He slapped his friend's back.

"Keep in mind there are bombs planted from our enemy all over the place!" Kurama pointed out. Kuwabara nodded, and took a few steps away. He closed his eyes, and softly smiled to himself.

He'd gotten pretty good at this.

/Everyone's here/

His spirit awareness had accelerated over the past year, and his awareness surpassed even demons. He'd become very useful on missions like theses. All he had to do was close his eyes and drift away...

Fall into the darkness.

When he reached the bottom he could find the ultimate truth of anything. Koenma told him he could hone this power, but Kuwabara refused. He knew even tapping into this was bad, figuring out how to do this would mean he could change fate, and Kuwabara knew he'd be tempted.

As he floated in the darkness, he felt around for the right path, the right choice. Bombs were in every tunnel, no avoiding those. Demons were in six of them. Sunlight...where was the sunlight.

Noise was beginning to pull him out of his trance.

He frowned, 'Not yet...I almost found the right path.'

/Everybody's watching you now/

What Kuwabara was doing could drive him mad, Koenma and Genkai had told them this. They were all very surprised by his still growing abilities. Shizuru had told them with much pride, that their family was known for their psychic abilities.

Kuwabara was being pulled out of it again; he knew he was running out of time.

THERE!

/Everybody waits for you now/

Kuwabara opened his eyes, and pointed at a tunnel that stood all by itself on the lonely cave wall. "That's it!" He lowered his hand when he realized he was in Yusuke's arms. "What happened?"

"A bomb went off and a rock hit your head." Kurama informed him. Yusuke, who held him swallowed hard, "We thought you were-I thought...." Kuwabara pat his friend's head, "You know if I do that I don't respond to anything! Now c'mon! lets ger out of here!"

The others whole heartedly agreed, and the four found themselves on their way, led by the light of Yusuke's spirit gun.

/What happens next/

"There!" Yusuke pointed at a stream of light. "All right! We're home free!" Kuwabara laughed, Hiei muttering some choice words under his breath. Kurama and Hiei marched on ahead, as Kuwabara suddenly slowed. Yusuke hung. back waiting for his tall friend. "Hey man...what is it?"

Kuwabara felt an adrenalin rush flow through him, and shouted at Hiei and Kurama, "RUN FORWARD NOW!" The two looked briefly back, and both lurched forward in a run, Yusuke following suite.

"NO WAIT!"

Kuwabara chased after Yusuke, but it was too late.

Boom.

/What happens next/

The cave began to blow up all around him, and Kuwabara was lifted off his feet, He screamed out in pain, and blindly waved his hands around searching for something, anything to hold on to.

He reached out grabbing something, and pulled it close. It was a hand, and that hand was attached to his best friend. Yusuke was unconscious, and Kuwabara could feel blood in his hair. Kuwabara held onto him as the two flew through the chain reaction of explosion, and smashed into walls.

He heard a crunch as his ankle broke, and all went dark.

/I dare you to move/

Kurama and Hiei starred behind them. The tunnel had been closed up. So the two were safely outside, while their friends had been caught in that blast. As everything began to settle Hiei and Kurama leapt up starring at the wall. "No way in..." Kurama whispered feeling fear clutch at his heart.

"Maybe not here..." Hiei looked up. The caves were under an easily climbable hill. "There has to be some crevices out there...we'll find them!" As the two worked out how to get to their friends, the two they wanted to save lay still and motionless on a cavern floor.

Dust had settled every where, and it was easy to miss the two bodies laying on the ground. They were so coated with grime, and dust, one could have mistaken them for piles of rocks.

But one moved.

Kuwabara coughed, choking on the heavy dust that still floated in the air. He sat up, and regretted it instantly. He lay back down moaning with pain. His ankle was for sure broken, his legs passably, but it was the sharp pole like stone lodged in his hip that caused him the worst pain.

Gripping it he cried out as he removed it. Red blood dripped down his body, going slow thanks to the thick dust that tried to clog up his wound. Shaking his orange hair, it was almost comical about how much dust had been lodged inside his orange locks.

Finally he turned to the still figure next to him.

"Urameshi."

No response.

/I dare you to move/

Kuwabara groaned, and let tears fill his eyes, as he flipped onto his belly, and shook Yusuke's lifeless form. Kuwabara looked over at him, swallowing. For sure Yusuke's hand was broken, and a few ribs too. His brow was bleeding, and his eyes closed in an eerie relaxation.

"Urameshi...wake up! Wake up Urameshi!" Kuwabara whispered desperately. He did not dare to raise his voice any higher unsure of how stable the area was now.

Yusuke did not move.

Kuwabara placed a hand by his mouth and nose feeling very tiny puffs of air on his hand. He sighed with relief.

"KUWABARA! YUSUKE!!"

Kuwabara looked up, and noticed two faces starring at him through a crevice in the ceiling.

/I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor/

"Kuwabara are you all right?!" Kurama asked eyes wide.

"NO! Urameshi's pretty bad off! He won't open his eyes!!"

"Kuwabara listen to me, about ten feet, strait ahead theres a new opening! Take that one!!"

Kuwabara glared up at Hiei, "Here's a thought, Why don't you come down here and get us!!"

"We're a little occupied at th-" Kuwabara' friends were knocked away from the small opening, and Kuwabara caught glimpse of a huge beast heading for his friends.

"Ah Hell."

Kuwabara starred at his best friend. "How am I going to move you...?"

/I dare you to move/

On his belly Kuwabara crawled leaving bloody stains behind, each movement was agony, thanks to the dead weight on his back. "Urameshi...you owe me..." Kuwabara panted. He stopped for a rest, tears washing his face clean.

"9 more feet to go." He whispered, warm sticky blood now soaked in his jeans. He crawled forward a little more, stopping again. "I need a rest...DaXm." He stayed silent, listening to the labored breathing of his best friend. His heart pounded in his ears. "Wake up Urameshi...Don't you dare leave me alone."

Kuwabara closed his eyes as a memory from a few months ago flashed in his head. Kuwabara had been real sick, poisoned from a demon. No one thought he'd make it. Yusuke had begged him not to leave him alone. Kuwabara had also thought he was going to die, so he decided to confess something before he went to his grave.

"Urameshi," He had whispered, "I love you."

/I dare you to move/

Kuwabara didn't know how he responded. He'd passed out. He woke nine days later. He'd made it, but he could barely do anything. Kuwabara couldn't move or speak for another week, and Yusuke was the one who took care of him. Yusuke was the one who helped him grip the spoon to eat soup. Yusuke was the one holding his hand, and telling him what the world was doing with out him.

Yusuke was the one who stole his first kiss.

Kuwabara smiled at that memory.

It had been a surprise. He would never have guessed that Yusuke felt the same. That Yusuke was in love with him...but nine months later here they were. Still dating...still lovers...still best friends...still protecting each other.

Kuwabara grunted as he began crawling again, "I swear...I swear on my mother's grave I'll get you out of here!" Kuwabara panted, his vision swimming.

/Like today never happened/

Kuwabara cursed himself as he continued crawling. If he had just called out to Yusuke he wouldn't be hurt. Kuwabara sighed, "well I didn't....no use crying over spilled milk." He muttered a saying his sister used. He reached out, expecting his hand to hit dirt, but instead his hand slapped mud.

His heart froze.

"Oh no."

Water.

Kuwabara remembered there was an underground lake right past the wall on his left. He knew that this mud meant there was a leak. That there was a hole, and the water was seeping in. That meant soon the water could break apart the wall and he an Yusuke would..."NO!"

Kuwabara closed his eyes, pressing them to his arm. "I can't let him die. Oh Kami, don't let him die!" Kuwabara's heart pounded, and tears of pain, and frustration slid down his dirty cheeks.

Eventually he wiped his eyes, and began to crawl once again.

/Today never happened before/

Above him Kuwabara could hear Yusuke shallow breathes. Above that, the sounds of his friends desperately fighting. Below him was the feel of mud, stone, and blood.

Occasionally he blacked out and would stop. Every time he closed his eyes, he kept thinking of how he was making Yusuke become closer and closer to death. He saw Yusuke's funeral in his head. His mother crying. Genkai crying, shedding her strong exterior.

Everyone was crying.

Tear after tear, on pale unhappy cheeks.

Two tears. Three. Four. Five. Another, and another. Tear after tear after tear. Again, and again, and again! A never ending cycle of tears.

No...Kuwabara would not let that be!

/Welcome to the fallout/

Kuwabara was three feet away from the pillar of light. The exit was not though a crack in the wall though. It was in the ceiling. The ceiling sloped down, and Kuwabara knew when he got to the exit, he'd some how have to get on his knees, and lift Yusuke up.

"Oh man I wish you were anorexic right about now..." Kuwabara whispered.

He stopped, belching out a scream of pain. Another rock had suck itself in his leg. Closing his eyes he ripped it out, and pressed his hand to the wound. He was in so much pain...

/Welcome to resistance/

Right then and there he began to pray. Pray as he'd never done before.

All he wanted right now was to get out alive. He tried moving again, but found he couldn't. His hand loosened on his injury, and he thought of sleeping. The blood dripped through his fingers, and he briefly wondered if the rock had struck a main artery.

As he began to drift off he felt a hand touch his.

"Kuwa..."

/The tension is here/

"Kuwa..." Kuwabara turned to see Yusuke was awake, and had pressed his cold hand to Kuwabara's bloody one, making him keep pressure on the wound. "What's going on?"

"I'm saving you." Kuwabara whispered, unsure of what to do. Yusuke was awake...THANK GOD! YUSUKE WAS AWAKE!

Kuwabara laughed until tears came, laughed of relief

"DaXmit shut up!" Yusuke growled, and winced as he tried to move. Kuwabara stopped his loud laughing, and closed his eyes placing his cheek in the mud, and in the inch deep water.

"Kuwa? Hey...Kuwa?! KUWABARA?!" Yusuke's cried became more frantic as Kuwabara didn't respond. "I'm fine." Kuwabara whispered after a moment. "I'm in...so much pain...but I'm fine...as long as your still here with me I'm fine."

Yusuke blushed, and kissed Kuwabara's cheeks. He tried to move, but let out a gasp of pain. Kuwabara cried out to as one of Yusuke's legs brushed his own broken ones.

"Don't move...let me be the prince who rescues the damsel in the story okay?"

As Kuwabara began to crawl Yusuke muttered, "I'm not a fuXking damsel!"

/Between who you are and who you could be/

Now the two were awake, and Kuwabara felt stronger with Yusuke's warm breath on his neck, his voice whispering in his ear that he would be okay.

They reached the crevice and Yusuke rolled off Kuwabara, gasping out in pain. Kuwabara lay still, the pain from his injuries finally hitting him at full blast.

"HEY KURAMA! HIEI! GET YOUR ASXES OVER HERE!" Yusuke called. Blindly his hand searched for Kuwabara's and when he found it, he grasped his hand in his own, their fingers lacing together.

"Say something Kuwabara." Yusuke whispered.

Nothing.

"Anything Kuwabara. Move, do something! I dare you!" Yusuke whispered desperately.

"Love you."

/Between how it is and how it should be/

Yusuke smiled, bringing Kuwabara's hand to his lips and kissing it. "YUSUKE!" Kurama and Hiei, looking worse for ware were just above them starring down. "Hey about time!" Yusuke smiled, closing his eyes, now feeling light headed. Hiei jumped down, arms picking Yusuke up first.

"Wait Kuwabara-"

"Easy Yusuke...I want to get you first...Kuwabara's going to be in Hell when I touch him...I want to get you up there first." Hiei pulled him up, pulling him through the crevice. Yusuke still held Kuwabara's hand as he was being pulled up and he smiled at his friend.

Kuwabara smiled back, but then turned.

Water.

/I dare you to move/

The wall holding the water back had broken and now, it came in one big tidal wave headed right at him. Kuwabara looked at his three friends. Was this...this it...he'd come all this way...just to...

Kuwabara let his body sag, and he squeezed Yusuke's hand one more time as the water came in a big rush, and sent him sailing away in the midst of eternal blue.

Yusuke screamed, the loud rush of thousand of gallons of water covering it up. The water exploded out the other side of the hill, emptying it self of all the water, and loose rocks. One thing stood out amongst the colors of blue, brown, gray, and black. Something orange, white, and red.

Kuwabara.

Yusuke let tears drip down his face, and stupidly rose to his feet ignoring the pain, and his breaking bones. He fell forwards, the pain too great, but Kurama caught him. Hiei helped Kurama bring Yusuke to Kuwabara and they stood over the still motionless figure.

Kuwabara was laying on his side in a twisted position, and the water around him was tinted red from blood. The mud wrapped around him like a blanket, and only spots of his skin was clean.

Yusuke painfully sat by him, turning him over, not caring about his broken wrist. "Wake up...Move...do something." Yusuke whispered, pleaded.

Nothing.

Water only dripped down a still face.

Yusuke sobbed, and shook his head growling. "DXmm you! You live! Live! Open your eyes! Don't you dare leave me!" Yusuke flung his arms around Kuwabara, kissing the pale, stiff face. As he sobbed something fell from his pocket.

Hiei quietly picked it up.

It was a glittering ring...shining brightly in the sun, green jewels wrapped all around it. Kurama saw it too, and covered his mouth, feeling quite ill. Hiei closed his eyes in shame, his throat tightening.

"PLEASE KUWABARA! OPEN YOUR EYES! DO SOMETHING!" Yusuke sobbed. "Don't leave me alone...please...move Kuwa...move.

/I dare you to move/

Kuwabara's eyes fluttered.

End

So u can draw you own conclusion with that ending...g'night. 


End file.
